Fingertips
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: XxoneshotxX -shikaino- Ino goes over to the Nara's for Christmas eve diner..things get hot and heavy. rated M for sex and i dont know if language. sp? grammar? uhm read and review. . mindless midnight smut is all. hehe R


Disclaimer: I dont own naruto

* * *

ShikaXIno one shot che!

-ONESHOTxxxFINGERTIPS-

-by: scarlet letters in the snow-

caitlin .

tell me if you want a two shot, I dont know how good this will be but bare with me. it was a spur of the moment, I NEED SHIKA INO LEMON THING! lol.

* * *

The dead cold of winter nipped Ino's nose as she walked towards the large maple door ahead of her. Watching the light that pooled out from the windows onto the side walk as she lengthened her stride, taking larger, quicker steps in her hurry to make it to the warmth that lie only twenty feet or so from her.She looked up at the stares, which were hidden behind clouds as the light snow plumeted down from the heavens, then back down at her black high heels.

She pulled her coat closer to her slender frame as she neared the door, feeling the wind pick up and blow what little snow there was on the street up onto her legs. The tights she wore soaking up the moisture from the snow as her body heat melted the white powder. She shuddered, as her heels clicked against the pavement then smiled in releif as she walked up to the steps of the house she had been traveling to.

She raised her hand to knock, but was greated with empty space then a flood of warmth wrapping around her body like a blanket. "Ino dear! I haven't seen you in ages!" The woman cried as she took Ino into a motherly embrace. The scent of freshly cut cedar and pine straw filled her nose as the woman infront of her pulled away from her loving hug.

"Yoshino. It is lovely to see you too. Im so glad that I was invited to spend Christmas Eve with your family." Ino bowed as she entered the home of her former teammate.

"You act so formal Ino really!" Yoshino exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as she sighed. " you must know I think of you as my own, except you aren't lazy or an inconsiterate child like someone I know!" She said, shootign a glare towards the living room.

Ino merely chuckled as she shrugged her coat off and hung it up to a familiar looking Jounin vest. She slipped her shoes of on the matt beside the door and stared at the large pair of black sandals occompanied by a pair of larger blue ones.

"Come on dear, the boys are in the din." Yoshino waved at Ino and walked threw the arch way, Ino in tow with her head slightly bowed.

She was careful crossing the hardwood floor in her white stockings. She would hate to trip in front of Shikato, She would never live that down.

As she entered the room she was greeted with the strong scent of tobacco, cedar, and that musky smell that all Nara men were endowed with. It was simply a gift from god that they had a natural cologne like scent that prespired from their skin. _"God only knows why I love it so much." _She thought as she looked up to see both of the Nara men playing an 'intense' round of Shoji. She sighed quietly and crossed the room gracefully, letting her arms fold over the older of the Nara's.

"Oh Shikato-sama, it is nice to see you too yeah? im so glad you welcomed me so warmly!" She said, a hint of sarcasm floating in the air as she spoke, her fingers running through his pony tail sweetly.

The man she was wrapped around did not look up at her as he spoke but he did grin down at the board, where he watched his son move one of the peices over and take one of his own off of the board. "_Ino you know that it is nice for you to visit, why must I speak what is well known? troublesome child_." He murmered more to himself than to her as he knocked to of his sons peices of the board. Which earned a grunt from the younger Nara.

Ino released Shikato with a grunt of dissatisfaction and walked around the game to Shikamaru, where she wrapped her arms around his neck also, leaning close to his ear. "And what kind of greeting will you give me? Surely you are glad to see me also?" She twirled one of her fingers around a stray hair, then across the smooth skin of his ear as she spoke softly, earning a chuckle from Shikato as his son stiffened.

"Troublesome woman, why don't you go help mother with the food, eh?" His hand reached up to swat hers away, but she released him with a pout before his hand could contact with her skin.

She swayed her hips with a little extra vigour as she prowled over to the kitchen, walking through the door frame and watching Yoshino with a smile.

"They greeted you properly, then?" Yoshino giggled, knowing very well what her boys were like.

"Oh yes mama!" Ino said sarcastically, sliding into a dining chair as she looked over at the older woman.

"You know how those two are...The apple doesn't fall far from the tree you know." Yoshino waved her hand around suggestively, the spoon slinging stew across the counter with quiet splatters, which went unnoticed by the Nara woman.

Ino stood after a moment of silence and walked towards her mother-like-figure. Her arms wrapped around the woman and she smiled against her back.

"Really momma Yoshi, thank you for inviting me over to share this with your family..ever since papa passed I haven't been able to-" Yoshino cut her off with a smile, turning around in the girls embrace and hugging her tight.

"D-Don't thank me, it was purely Shikato's idea." Ino smiled at her and released her slowly, looking over her shoulder at the pot of chicken and dumplings boiling in the pot. She licked her lips and grabbed the spoon from Yoshino's hands.

Right as she was about to bring one of the sweet dumplings into her mouth Yoshino slapped the spoon out of her hand, well she thought Yoshino did, but it was Shikato, who wore a grin agross his face, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "AH AH AAH!" He said, swishing a finger across her view.

"I get the first taste little one!" He patted her head as he pushed her from the kitchen, and shut the door behind him. That left her in Shikamaru's company.

It wasn't that she minded being alone with him. That wasn't the problem seeming as they were once team mates. She just always felt uncomfortable alone in a room with one man. Even if she has known the man from birth. Which really wasn't sayign anything because she never knew him outside of birthday parties, the academy,and practice. One might think that would give them ample time to spend getting to know one another, but the truth was that Shikamaru wasn't interested in things like that. Things that he deemed troublesome. And Ino was DEFINITELY labeled under that category.

She looked up to see him looking at her with that same bored look he always wore. It made her smile as she crossed the room, and sat beside him. His eye remained where they had been, where Ino had been as she sat down, then slowly they turned her way.

Ino grinned at him, beamed even as he looked at her, and she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a warm,tight hug. "Merry Christmas Eve, Shika-kun!" She said in a sing-songy voice.

He pulled away without returning the embrace, lingering a bit as they drew close again then turning his attention to the dining room door, then the floor, and finally the back of his eyelids.

Ino sighed, shivering and for the first time noticing just how cold she was. True it was warm in the house, but her clothes were wet and she felt chilly on the leather sofa.

She looked over at Shikamaru, then stood and walked over to the stairs.

* * *

He looked after her as she started up them and soon was upon his feet walking behind her curiously. "Where are you going? there is a bathroom downstairs too." He said, quizically as she turned to him with a look of annoyance.

"Im going to your room to find some dry clothes, if you havent noticed, I am S.O.A.K.E.D!" she said, pronouncing every letter slowly.

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What makes you think you can just waltz up to my old room and take my old clothes? what if I dont want to let **YOU** wear them around-" He was cutt off as Ino's ponytail struck him in the face, her hips swinging as she strode up the stairs like a model on a cat walk. Delicately, he watched her hips sway back and forth.

He rolled his eyes and muttered a quick, _"Troublesome."_ As he followed her up the stairs and down the long hallways towards his room.

He walked in to see her digging through his closet, pulling out one of his old, black, fishnet shirts and a pair of silky basketball shorts she smiled, grabbign them and walking past him, brushing his shoulders as she slammed the door to the bathroom.

He grumbled, walking over to his bed and laying on it.

His face melted into the pillow as he thought about the sounds comign from the bathroom- scuffling, pulling, plopping,sliding, popping,clicking, creaaaaak- He looked up just in time to see her walking back into the room with her clothes, her underwear mixed underneath the shirt, hanging out to reveal a purple thong. He blushed, pushing his face back into the pillow. -_wait_- what was he a freaking teenager? a freaking harmonal bottle of testosterone? He shook his head and tore his face from the pillow to see Ino bending over and hanging them on a chair and the foot of his bed. He looked at her thighs and a hunger grew deep inside his belly. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to contemplate this weird reaction to his former-teammates body. It most certainly couldn't be any sexual interest. Could it? NO! he has seen her half nude before...half nude..His mind wondered just what could have been behind those badages around her soft silken body- He shook his head as she stood up straight and looked his way. His face melting back to one of indifference as she smiled at him.

Her hips swayed as she sat beside him on the bed, looking down at him occasionally.

He watched her hips, the motion replaying in his mind as he shifted his gaze up to the ceiling. He wondered what she would feel like, what if thost hips moved like that as she rode atop of hi- He grumbled, squinting his eyes in an attempt to erase the invading thoughts of his ex-teammate.

He had never really looked at women that way. It was true. In his genin days he never looked at girls as more than some obsticle he had to avoid as to escape from all the nagging. The way he saw it was that most women were like his mother. And dear lord knows he cannot stand his mother.

Which is why that brings up the subject of this weird tingling in his groin area. Why does this happen everytime he looks at her? SHE IS JUST LIKE HIS MOTHER! nag nag nag is all she does! whining and pouting and begging and shouting! that is all it was. So he could not, for the life of him, figure out why he was, physically attracted to this girl.

Well, he did have to admitt that her body could set his heart ablaze when he looked at her. Now since she had grown she had gained some curves and a pair of plump, ripe, breasts that sat upon her chest like royalty. Proudly purched and showing off their importance. Oh yes they were that marvelous, but the best thing that came from her growing up is she had packed some meat onto her bones; We can all thank Choji's mother for that one. Oh he loved that she had gotten thick. A secret feddish of his was a little bit of a plump woman. She wasn't fat, but she had a little extra and it made his senses go hay-wire. Yes he had once said that he would settle for a normal woman, not to pretty, not to smart or dumb, not to boring, but he was yet to find one like that. Women were to complicated to fit his needs, so he just morphed his needs to what the women around him supplied. Which was kinda difficult.

The distinct feeling of warmth on his upper thigh brought him out of his silent reverie, and his eyes fluttered open to see Ino straddling above his knees with a hand snaking up his leg. That was a breath taker. When had Ino gotten there? Or rather.. How could he not feel her climb up ontop of him.

He looked at her hand, which was stroking his hardened member through the thick material of his khakis. He swallowed hard, unable to think if he should push her off or let her continue. He was absolutely frozen. Solid. But his body felt liquid. boiling hot.

Her cheeks where flushed and her hand was trembling. She looked so cute on his lap with that expression, his face softened, but then he almost groaned as she groped his hardened manhood through his pants. He bit his bottom lip, feeling himself starting to heat up, beads of sweat running from his hairline as she continued her ministrations.

It wasn't long until she has unzipped his zipper and had a hand inside of his boxers, pumping his hardened member as they kissed feverishly.

He could not even tell himself why he let her do it. Was it sexual frustration? no? He wasn't to sure that it was or it wasn't. All he knew was that her mouth tasted like cinnamon. That her tongue was sweet and that when it wrapped around his own he could feel her face light up as his member pulsed in delight.

He heard the sound of footsteps. Yes they would come up to see why there was elevated chakra levels when the two young adults where missing wouldn't they. And so he pulled his mouth from hers, along with her hand and zipped up his fly, pushing her from his lap he rolled over onto the floor , laying on his stomach and grabbed his PSP and turned it on a pretended to play it, while Ino started to fume.

He chuckled. How could she be so sexy...so irresistable one moment and then in a matter of seconds be the most hilarious creature he had ever laid eyes on. Okay so maybe creature wasn't the exact phrase he was looking for, but it was an okay description of her sometimes.

The door opened to his room and a grinning Shikato walked in, his frown fading as he looked upon the two nineteen year olds with dissatisfaction. He thought he had caught them.

Shikamaru looked up at him with a blank expression. "What?"

Shikato smiled, he heard the strain in his sons voice. However minute it may have been. "Dinner is ready...don't forget to ..._washup_." His father smiled as he walked out of the room, leaving Shikamaru with a very unusually quiet Ino.

* * *

Ino walked down stairs, with her hands in the silky pockets of his shorts.

She had washed her hands five times. She felt a little guilty for what she had done. Okay no she felt wonderful. It made her sick that she had liked it. She didn't even know what she was doing before she noticed that he was getting hard. He had a small smile on his face then WHAM! she was ontop of him and gropping his erection for christs sake! Who even knew Shikamaru got ERECTIONS!!

She sighed, then walked into the dining room where Shikato and Yoshino sat looking up at them expectantly. Shikamaru pulled out her chair then sat in his own seat. She looked over at him as she scooted the chair up to the table. She was nervous. Oh yes she was! She knew that Shikato knew that she knew he knew, and she just knew that he would rub the fact that he knew she knew in her face. She sighed inwardly as she looked next to her plate. She grabbed the napkin and laid it on her left knee, then as soon as Yoshino dished out all the food and Shikato prayed to Kami over the food, She picked up her fork and started to eat the dumplings in silence.

It was quiet, tooooo quiet as they all ate diner.Had they made noise? Did his parents know? Where they upset with her? What if they thought she was a slut? NO! They would never think that of her!

She looked up to see Yoshino talking to her.

She smiled as she heard the last part " and so how is the food Ino?"

Ino gulped down the chunk of dumplings and smiled at her gingerly. "The food is marvelous! I realllllyyyy love it kaa-san!"

Yoshino smiled and continued eating her food while Shikato started a small conversation with Shikamaru.

Shikato looked at Ino while his wifes head was turned and he winked knowingly at her. Her face turned red and she took a giant sip of tea. Earning a silent chuckle from Shikato and the shaking of his pineapple ponytail.

She felt a hand grip her knee, and she looked over at Shikamaru with interest.

The rest of the meal went on in a similar fashion, although Shikamaru's hand never left her leg. He drew circles around her thigh and knee to calm her nerves as Shikato silently prodded at the silent coversation between hisself and his son.

Soon diner ended and Shikato was perched on the couch, his head on his wife's lap as she stroked his hair. Ino smiled warmly at them before saying that she would return in the morning. Truth was she had to wrap their gifts tonight.

And so as she was walking out the door Yoshino, oblivious to the whole ordeal ordered Shikamaru to walk Ino home because it was to late for a young woman like herself to be walking out at a quarter to mid night on Christmas Eve..ALONE.

And so after Shikato's grins and winks, Shikamaru grabbed her coat and as they slipped their shoes on he slid his own vest on.

They walked in silence for the most part, a little bit of conversation was said to keep it form becoming to uncomfortable. Shikamaru answered with one syllable responses mostly, but sometimes she could strain a sentence from him.

She smiled as they reached her small apartment across town in record time.

* * *

Shikamaru walked her to the door and waited as she pulled out her key and turned it in the door knob. He watched her as she turned towards him to say goodbye.

Suddenly, without his own knowledge he had a firm grip of her wrists above her head and his lips were planted on her own.

A warmth passed over him as he kissed her passionately, his body going against his own will as it continued to run his hands over her curves and grip her hair into his chilled hands.

It took her all but a second to respond, her lips crashing into his own in a feverent, but passionate kiss.

His tongue darting through her mouth as he dominated her cavern. His tongue exploring the depths of her moist wet lips and the space inbetween.

Her hands were clutchign his vest as he picked her up by the waist and trugged through the front door, closing it with his foot and falling back against it.

He felt her fumble with the lock as his back pressed against hte thick door. His back only leaving the wooden surface when he heard a satisfying click.

He felt his manhood pulse and jerk with delight as they crashed onto her queen sized bed. His mouth ravishing her neck, her jaw, some of her chest.

He grew impatient with his clothing and pulled the fishnet shit from her body, revealing a lace bra and those lushious mounds of love that it covered. He skillfully pulled the clasp apart with his fingers and slid her bra down, wanting to take her ample, breasts with his mouth. Run his tongue over her pert nipples, but he resisted. He was absolutely set to getting her completely nude before he started this.

His fingers ran down from her shoulders and over her chest, slowly gliding over her breasts and flickering above the nipples as he dragged a hand down her stomach. One remaining to tease her right nipple between his fingers as he undid the tie on his shorts and slid them down to reveal a very nude Ino.

He gulped, his breath caught and a lump hitched in his throat as he took in her beauty. He licked his lips hungrily as he bent down to suck on one of her rosey, pert nipples.

This earned a throaty moan fro mthe blonde beneath him, sending his manhood into a spasm.

He felt her fingers fumble with the clasp of his pants as he leaned up, straddling her lap. He slid the shirt over his head and watched as she pushed the pants down to his knees, where he kicked them over where her clothes were laying.

He looked down at her body again, his hands gently running up and down her silken thighs. Her breath coming in short puffs and the way her eyes shimmered in the dim light. He slid a curious hand down to her warmth and prodded her opening with a finger, it slipping in without resistance, her felt her juices smothering his figner. She was so tight that his finger was squeezed, a tight fit. He groaned in pleasure, imagining what it would feel like as his cock pounded into her, her walls constricting around him. His shaft twitched again and he shuddered as he felt her push him onto his back.

She straddled his lap with a small grin. Looking down at his body, his eyes were filled with lust and desire and a bit of uncertainty. She felt nothing, but love at htis moment, looking down at his well toned body. That didn't matter. She didn't care. Her dream was coming true. She was going to lose her virginity to Shikamaru Nara. She smiled as she nibbled down his jawline, her hand tracing circles on his chest as she nibbled down his neck.

She licked over a hardened nipple,bitign it gently then flicking her tongue over the tip. She moaned as she felt his manhood brush against her inner thigh. She may never have had sex before, but she knew she wanted it. She wanted him inside of her so bad she wanted to scream.

Her tongue flicked over his ab muscles and son she nibbled down to his hips.

She looked up to see his eyes closed and smirked.

Her tongue flicked over the rosey tip of his erection and for her valiant efforts she was rewarded with a satisfying moan from her lover.

She took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, flicking it over the tiny slit and then tuggin on him with her teeth. She felt his hips slightly buck as she took him farther into her mouth, pressing him into her throat as she moved her head up and down his shaft. She moaned onto him, which caused him to shiver, his cock jerking in her mouth as she wrapped her tongue around his length. She sucked hard, feeling it harden and then spasm in her mouth she released him from her wet cavern and crawled up to meet his lips in a passionate, heated kiss.

He moaned in her mouth, pushing her onto her back as he pinned her to the bed. His voice came out husky, sending a shiver dow her spine.

"I want you _now_." He whispered, leaning down to capture Ino's lips in a feverent kiss.

She complied as he lay down agaisnt her, his manhood rubbing against her labia, making her squeel into his mouth. He smiled, shuddering from the contact of her sweet juices. He gasped and bucked his hips up, meeting her warmth and grinding against it.

Ino looked up at him pleadingly. She just realized her stomach burned and her opening tingled. She could feel a surge of warmth wash over her , and electricity spark between their bodies as he grind against her sex.

She moaned, her head rolling back onto hte mattress. "take _me_ now, shika." She whispered hoarsely into his ear, as she dug her fingers into his muscular back.

* * *

He arched his back as he entered her. The sound of her groaning and hissing making him want to buck his hips. He fought the urge to pound inside of her and instead eased into her tight sex slowly, as it tightened around him he gasped, while Ino groaned beneath him. He found her Hymen immediately and looked down to see her clamping her eyes closed.

"Ino...this is going to-"

"I know...just..do it... I'm ready."

"Your'e sure?"

"Yes..now please..shika.." She moaned as he pressed against her barrier.

He pulled himself almost completely out of her opening, earning a gasp of protest from Ino as the tip almost slipped form within her. He slammed back into her as hard as he could, breaking through the barrier and moving in and out slowly while Ino cried beneath his body.

His member started to soften, as he looked down at her, waitign for her tears to end.

Finally, after a couple minutes she looked up at him with misty, dew drop eyes.

"I'm ok..you can continue." She whispered onto his shoulder.

Shikamaru smiled and started to move his hips back and forth, his erection begining to harden inside her as he picked up the pace, listenign to the bed creaking as incouragement he quickened his pace until he was panting like a dog, Ino's loud moans coming from beneath him as he thrusted his length into her tight whole repeatedly. His member jerking and his balls filling he grabbed her hips as he shivvered, her body quivering under his own as she shouted out his name, clutching his back and climaxing over his member. He pounded into her harder, groaning and biting her shoulders. "fuck..fuck...fuck..yeah..fuck yeah..uhhhhhh." He grunted, grabbing her hips and thrusting inside of her slowly, as hard as he could, while ino screamed in pleasure.

"Deeper!" Shikamaru complied, holding his own orgasm in at her request. "Faster shika! ohh!" His hips started to regain the spead they were at and he shuddered against her body.

"Ino I'm going to- uhhhhhhh yessss!" He screamed into her mouth as she captured his moan in a deep, passionate, loving kiss.

He pulled out of her slowly and laid his head upon her chest, his eyes drooping half-closed as he looked up at her. Her soft cerulean ovals gazing down at him lovignly as he closed his eyes.

" I love you shikamaru."

He mumbled something.."-_ashiteru Ino_"

**XxThe next morningxX**

Shikamaru awoke to the sound of glass shattering and a scream of disgust. His mother. And the distinct sound of his fathers rumbling laughter filling his ears as he lay stark naked onto of a shreiking Ino.

"Well Ino we just thought since you left your clothes in Shikamaru's room we would bring them back...but I guess this wasn't.. a good time." His laughter filled the room again as Shikamaru drifted back asleep.

"_mendokuse_."

* * *

THE END?!

so tell me what juuuuu think che? lol. it took me four hours to write this. believe it or not. pretty bad. it is almost 12:25 A.M. and i need to shower still. got school tomorow. ne ways. REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW MEEEEEEE!!


End file.
